Singing for you
by missalishacullen
Summary: Bella swan is one of the biggest singer but she is not happy and who is the mystrious Edward and the cullens that she dedicate all her music to.Pls read and rewiew you would not be disapointed
1. Your song

"So miss Isabella…..

"Call me Bella please."

"Okay Miss Bella can you tell us a little bit about your new song."

"Of course I will love to, as you all know my music is about my life some memory we try to delete but can never get rid of. Impossible is about how I wish everything in my life would be perfect but that never happen so what can I say how about you listen to it and say what you think of it."

A light came on and there is a big screen there and the video start playing:

Bella talking and laughing with someone and she look so happy.

_**I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when**_

_**It comes to love I did did.**_

_**And you are strong and I was my illusion my mistake**_

_**I was careless I forgot I did**_

_**And now when all is done there is nothing to say you have gone so effortlessly**_

_**You have won you can go ahead tell them**_

Showing her crying and she is on the floor shouting the words out while she looks blankly at nothing.

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof top**_

_**Write it on the skylight**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them all I hope what I hope would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

Showing her walking down a street looking at couples kissing and laughing and looking at them pitifully.

_**Falling out of love is hard**_

_**Falling for betray is worse**_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**Thinking all you need is here**_

_**Building faith on love is worst**_

_**Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know (I know)**_

Showing her shouting at the boy she is laughing with the other time it looks like she is not there because the boy is talking on the phone (She is actually invisible)

_**And now when all is gone**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**And if you're done**_

_**With embarrassing me**_

_**On your own you can**_

_**Go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof top**_

_**Write it on the skylight**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hope would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Ooh impossible (Yeah,yeah**_)

She is now packing her stuff. Shouting like it is going to stop the pain it is causing her.

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should**_

_**Take caution when**_

_**It comes to love**_

_**I did I did.**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof top**_

_**Write it on the skylight**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hope would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

She is crying but she carries her bag and kisses his cheeks and goes to her car with her drive driving her off.

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should**_

_**Take caution when**_

_**It comes to love**_

_**I did I did.**_

The screen is taken away and people are clapping and I am grinning

"Thank you everybody" I said

"Tell us who this song is for" the lady asks

"This song is for the one and only Edward" I said

"Why"

"Because I trusted him but he break my heart"

"oh well thank you for coming to this programme today have a good day


	2. author's note

_**Sorry I haven't been writing I have just been busy doing my exam and I am almost done with the chapter 2**_

_**MERRY CHRISMAS.**_

_**By missalishacullen**_


	3. A long day with family drama

_**Bella's POV**_

"_OMG that interview was long" I said as I enter my house_

_It's been 13 years since he left but still I try very hard to move on with my life and though as I remember the first time I found out that I am pregnant._

_***Flashback***_

"_Bella are you alright" Jacob asks for like the thousandth time today._

"_Yes and will you stop worrying about me it is just a stomach ache" I reply_

"_Are you really sure Bella this has been going on for five days?"_

"_I miss him Jacob"_

"_Bella you should really get over him he is not coming back" _

_I ran out to the bathroom at that moment to my puke my gut out._

"_I have had enough you are going to the hospital. Don't say anything because I am so not listening"_

_***Two hours later***_

"_Miss Swan the result will be out tomorrow. See you tomorrow" The doctor explains._

"_Okay Doctor but nothing is wrong with me" I replied._

_***End of flashback***_

_I remember the day he told me am pregnant and the everything happen so fast that I didn't have track of it. One minute I am in my bedroom the next I am surrounded by four vampire's .the volturi. Then the next am in Italy living with them and I remember me giving birth in just two month. Then telling Aro I want to sing oh I left out the part where he change me to a vampire but then he change me and now am a worldwide celebrity with my songs._

"_Mom you are back?" My daughter ask me_

"_Yes, what that is one of the longest interview I have ever been to" I replied_

"_But it is only two hours" My boy ask _

"_Huh you mean five hours son"_

"_Oooookkkkkkaaaaayyy what can I say" my son said_

"_Have any of you seen Aro"_

"_Mum I am going shopping today" my daughter said_

"_No I haven't seen him" my boy replied_

"_Okay have you lot learn your songs"_

"_What do you think we have been doing seen" My boy replied_

"_Whatever, am going to go get some sleep"_

"_Yeah like you can actually sleep" my son_

"_Mum am going shopping with my friends today" my daughter asks again._

"_Yeah whatever just don't kill them and remember you lot have an award to present tonight" _

"_I will keep that in mind" She replied_

_**ARO'S POV**_

_She have forgotten. How could she have forgotten something like that even though she still loves him? I just can't believe it._

_It has been three day's seen I last heard from them though they won't tell me where they are I have send someone to track them down for me and I know where they are but i still cant pull up the courage to go to them and tell them about Bella and how she now have two teenage children even though their appearance say's it but they are only ten years old and she is the megastar Bella Cullen._

_But i will have to do it i know cause i promised her even though she has forgotten i have to do it i just have to._

_*****One hours **_

_._


	4. telling them

Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated much.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT all character goes to Stephen Meyer *crying* except Dan and Luce *grinning*

So hear it is the next chapter.

_**Bella pov**_

"You know you should have go with the girls" this have been going on for hours but I promise myself not to get involve in their argument but how can I keep out when they won't stop shouting.

"Luce and Ej if both of you did not stop both of you will be grounded for two weeks" I know they hate it when I do that but I have to or else they will keep shouting.

"But mum…."Luce starts

"No but Luce take one a) you both work together and stop shouting or you both get grounded and I will teach you manner not to fight with each other" I add

They both reluctantly agree not to argue. Now that is better I can now concentrate on my song.

_**Aro pov**_

This is one of the things I don't like doing you did taught been a vampire and all you don't nervous but I am so nervous I mean it's been years since I see them and they have been away ever since

***flashback***

"Are you really sure you want to do this" I ask the seven vampires in front of me.

"Yes we are very sure just please promise to always check on her and for our sake protect her" Carlise the leader of their coven plead

"Okay I will do my best to protect her and care for but I have other things to take care of now"

Thank you Aro we are very grateful for what you are doing for us"

"For now bye old friend"

"Bye and take care"

***End of flashback***

Before am even able to knock a little pixie like girl open the door for me

"Oh my god I just saw the vision of you coming here"

"Oh Alice it is good to see you too" I replied sarcastically

"Are you alright? Why are you here? Is everything alright? We hear in the news that Bella died is it true?" She did not let me get anything out before she start rambling on.

"Bella is alright and she is not dead she is now a vampire" that got her to shut up

"Bella is not dead" she ask again

"No she is not, actually she is never been better did any of you by any chance know the famous Bella Cullen" I ask

"Of course who will not know her she is the most amazing thing ever her dressing is fab and her song but how is she related to Bella" she required

"Actually she is Bella" the look on their face is priceless that is when I noticed what Edward said

"She has always want to fit in the crowd" he said

"Can you please tell us how that happened" Carlise wanted to know

"Actually I can't cause it is not my story to tell but I made her a promise before I change her that I will find the Cullen family until I find you I will never rest, that is why all this year I have been looking for your family to keep my promise that I make years ago to her but she has forgotten about that promise not your family though so I need your help I want your family to come back to her" I explain

"Okay we are going to come" Alice answered

"How do you know..." Emmett wanted to know

"Duh vision remember I can see the future"

"Okay you need to get ready we are going every soon I miss her already, she is so going to be angry cause am not home to see her"

Edward pov

She is alive and she is also a vampire I will make sure I beg for her forgive for my foolishness maybe she will know I still love though maybe then she will forgive me and we will be together forever

_**Edward will you stop it**_

Alice thought she doesn't know how it hurt every day to be away from her that is why none of them know how it feels.


End file.
